


DPD Halloween Party - brought to you by two android bois

by AndroidTrash800



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Ambiguous Hank Anderson and Connor Relationship, Cinnamon Roll Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Comedy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gavin and Nines being cute because I need fluff in my otp, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Light-Hearted, M/M, Sexual References, Swearing, and jokes stolen from the office, halloween party, lots of fluff, there's a lot of fluff and memes in this I'm sorry, there's also a sprinkling of Venom and Symbrock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndroidTrash800/pseuds/AndroidTrash800
Summary: 2039 is Connor and Nines' first real Halloween and they are determined to make it a great one.Featuring:- Fluff and Memes- Connor in a Dalmatian Kigurumi- RK900 as the Terminator- Tina being a vine queen- Hank being a mood like always- Gavin being a bit of a horny bitch like always





	DPD Halloween Party - brought to you by two android bois

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write something about my favorite boys on my favorite holiday! This is just a fluffy one shot full of pop-culture and meme references because I'm internet trash. Don't take it too seriously.

**One Week before Halloween 2039:**

Perhaps no one was more excited for Halloween than the free, deviant androids that were able to part-take in the festivities, especially those that hadn't really experienced Halloween before such as Connor and his prodocessor, Nines. The two androids were looking forward to the Detroit Police Department's party on Halloween and were going all out for it. They had already done some decorating around the station at night when the humans were sleeping. Everyday it seemed something new was put up from fake spider webs to skeletons and fake blood on windows. If the two RK's put up any more decorations, Fowler would probably explode. (Just wait until Christmas, Captain.)

"Did you get your Halloween costume yet, Nines?" Connor asked the RK900 while in the breakroom, making Hank a cup of coffee and Nines doing the same for Gavin.

"Yes. And you?"

"Obviously!" Connor beamed, "What are you going as?"

"Many humans kept calling me the Terminator, thus I decided to go as the character from 1980's _The Terminator_ film."

"Interesting. I had a similar thought process."

Nines looked at him quizzically, "Explain."

"Everyone says I look like a puppy dog, so..."

"You're going as a dog?"

"A Dalmatian specifically."

"And what's Hank going as?" Nines asked, wondering if their costumes would have some sort of connection. He found the fleeting idea of Connor as a Dalmatian and Lieutenant Anderson dressed up as Cruella de Vil particularly amusing. Gavin's sense of humor was most certainty rubbing off on the android.

"He hasn't said. He told me he wanted to keep it a surprise. What about Detective Reed?"

"He has not wanted to say either."

"I'm surprised you two aren't doing a couples costume." Connor teased. He was one of the few that knew just how serious their romantic relationship was and he was not above teasing the human/android couple from time to time.

"I brought up the idea, but Gavin did not find it as favorable as I." Nines' tone dropped its enthusiasm a few degrees. "Despite us being together for five months, he still doesn't like being overly public with our relationship yet."

"He'll get there." Connor assured. "I can't wait to see your costume."

"And I yours."

 --

**October 31st, 2039:**

It was the morning of. Nines was getting into his Halloween costume. He was going to wear it all day and managed to convince Gavin to do the same.

"Ready for the big reveal?" RK900 called from the bedroom as if he was a bride about to reveal their wedding gown.

Gavin was sitting on the couch in the living room, munching on a poptart. He rolled his eyes, not understanding the hype, but he tried to play along for his partner's enjoyment. "Yeah. Show me what you got, tincan."

Nines came out in his rendition of the Terminator. He was dawning a black leather jacket just like the one the T-800 android wore in 1984 film. Part of his face was white where he purposely had some of his synthetic skin disabled. He had removed part of his optical unit of his eye so that it was a bright glowing red and orange. For full effect, He pulled out a pair of black sunglasses and his DPD issued gun and struck a pose.

Gavin couldn't help but laugh and smile, "Holy shit. You've really nailed it, babe."

"Thank you." Nines grinned. He took off the sunglasses and noticed Gavin wasn't wearing a costume. Just his usual attire. "Where's your costume?" He frowned.

"Hang on a sec." Gavin got up from the couch and left the living room. The human returned with a paper mache rendering of Venom in an almost snake-like form. He placed the symbiote around his shoulders so it looked like it was slithering and oozing around him. "Get it? I'm Eddie Brock."

"I see." The android frowned.

"What? What's wrong with it?"

"You said no couples costumes and then you do what would have been the perfect couples costume for us. That's not fair." Nines pouted.

"Aw, come on." Gavin nudged the android's side, "I put a lot work into this." When Nines looked just as displeased, Gavin amended, "How about we do it next year?" He hoped that by then he would feel less insecure and a lot more comfortable with the entire world knowing he was with an android. It was really a silly insecurity though. It wasn't as if the entire DPD didn't already know they were together in some way.

"I will hold you to that."

"Sure."

"I mean it. I will tie you up and drag you into work with me if you refuse."

"Fuck. You know you can't say shit like that to me. Fine. Whatever." Gavin groaned as his cheeks tinted pink. "I promise we'll do a stupid couples costume next year."

Nines grin resurfaced and he pulled Gavin in for a chaste kiss. "Thank you, love."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get sappy on me now, Terminator." He meekly swatted the android away, but not before another kiss was stolen to him.

\--

"Look Sumo! I'm a dog just like you!" Connor smiled ear to ear, laying on the floor in front of the big Saint Bernard at Hank's home. He was wearing a Dalmatian Kigurumi and had put some black paint on his nose to resemble a dog nose. Why a Dalmatian? Well, let's say someone saw a certain film full of 101 Dalmatians fairly recently.

Sumo gave a soft woof to the android, begging Connor to pet him.

"Is this all I'm good for to you?" Connor chuckled as he gave the dog loving scratches and pets on his head.

Hank shook his head when he came in and saw the two 'dogs' on the floor. "Jesus, Connor. Everyone's going to think you're a furry." But his words were playful; it was hard to deny that Connor looked downright adorable in his costume next Sumo.

Connor looked up at Hank from giving Sumo pets. "Actually this is a Kigurumi, Hank. Furries usually wear what's called a fursuit." He was surprised to see his partner not wearing a Halloween costume too. "Hank, where's your costume?"

"I'll put it on at the station."

"Can you at least tell me what it is?"

"Nope. Come on. Let's get going."

"You're not one to want to get to the station on time." Connor observed as he gave Sumo a parting pat and then stood up.

"I want some Halloween doughnuts before they're all gone."

"Hank, you know you shouldn't-"

"Save me the lecture, Con. Give me this one day. You're not suppose to eat healthy on Halloween."

Connor paused for a moment in thought. "I suppose you're right. It is tradition to enjoy food of the sweet variety on this holiday. A lot of holidays actually..."

Hank gave the android a pat on the solider and started out. "Can you promise me something? If we get called out to a crime scene today, for the love of god take that off before we get there."

"Can do, Hank. I suppose that means I should put some clothes on underneath this."

\--

"Happy Halloween, _bitches!_ " Gavin announced upon entering the station, RK900 trailing behind him like usual.

"Happy Halloween, colleagues." Nines said, and was excited to see that a couple other people at the station had dressed up already. He hoped by the time the Halloween party officially started tonight that everyone would get into the Halloween spirit.  

Gavin sunk into his chair at his desk. His android partner following suit, sitting at his own desk across from him. "You do look pretty badass, tin can."

"I'm glad you think so."

"I kind of hope we get called in to a scene today. Rolling up with the _fucking Terminator_ would be pretty dope."

Nines couldn't help but smile a little. It was rare for his partner and lover to be in a descent mood in the morning at work, even after having a morning cup of coffee.

"I can't wait to eat a shit ton of candy and get shit-faced tonight."

"You know the department is not allowed to distribute alcohol at the party, Gavin."

"Hasn't stopped me in the past." The human grinned smugly. Nines could imagine it probably hadn't stopped Connor's human in the past either. Speaking of which...

Hank and Connor came into the station. Connor practically bouncing on his feet in his Dalmatian Kigurumi and Hank looking embarrassed as all hell because of it.

"Nines! Detective Reed! You're in your costumes too!" Connor grinned as he went by their desks. "Unlinke _someone_." The android glared at the Lieutenant.

"Where's your costume, Hank? Or are you going as a grumpy old man again this year?" Gavin snickered.

"Shut up," Hank barked at him. "You didn't just have to sit in the car with an android trying to guess what your Halloween costume is going to be for twenty minutes straight."

_"A zombie?" Connor asked Hank in the car, looking at him with those stupid brown doe-eyes as they made their way to the station._

_"No."_

_"A vampire?"_

_"No."_

_"A clown?"_

_"No."_

_"A wizard-"_

_"God dammit, Connor! Just shut the fuck up about it!"_

_Connor was silent for about ten seconds before, "You would make a nice wizard, Hank."_

_"Jesus Christ."_

_"You could pull that off too."_

"What the fuck are you supposed to be anyway?" Hank asked his subordinate.

Gavin gave a dramatic gasp, "I'm Eddie Brock, dumbass. And this," he pointed to the fake black creature on him, "is my bitch symbiote, Venom."  
Nines then had to correct Gavin because of course he fucking had to. "I think you mean your _Venom's bitch_ _human_ , Gavin. You better get it right in time for next year."

"Nines, I swear to god-"

Hank interrupted them, "Hey, I like your costume, Nines. OG Terminator?"

"Yes. Thank you Lieutenant." The android grinned proudly.

"Of fucking course you get his costume you old fart." Gavin huffed.

Connor interjected, "Do you get mine, Detective Reed?"

Gavin eyed the android up and down. "You're a fucking dog."

"A Dalmatian, obviously."

"I told him he should have went as a poodle." Hank sighed.

That made Gavin laugh, "Ha! I like that better." If there was one thing Hank and Gavin could agree on, it was talking about their android partners. Well, that and Vines.

"Wait, what's that, Venom?" Gavin suddenly looked at his paper mache symbiote as if it were alive and speaking. "You think the plastic prick would look better as a poodle too? Oh, wait, you think he looks ridiculous either way?"

Connor folded his arms, "Very funny, detective."

Gavin then let out a dramatic gasp, "Venom, you can't say things like that. We're at work."

"Wait, what did he say?" Connor looked suddenly very interested.

"I should warn you, it's not very nice."

"Tell me what he said!"

"He said he'd like to bite your head off your twink body."

Nines and Hank were witnessing their conversation, rather dumbfounded. Nines decided now was the time to drag his partner away via rolling the detective's chair away from them. "Okay, that's enough, Reed." Gavin couldn't keep a straight face anymore and burst into his deep, throaty laugh as he was rolled away.

Hank coaxed his abashed partner over to their side of the station.

\--

In a trip to the break room, Gavin finally got to see Tina Chen and her costume for the day. Tina was wearing a cardboard cutout of the old Vine app logo and ghostly make-up.

"You're Vine?" Gavin titled his head to the side with a smirk.

"Actually I'm the ghost of Vine. I'm a dead app that's come back to life to haunt you all and cause havoc." Tina then proceeded to grab an empty paper cup, throwing it over Gavin's head. "This bitch empty! YEET!"

"Oh my god. If I wasn't gay as fuck I'd marry you."

\--

Hank and Connor were working at their desks. Hank was finishing up his third Halloween themed doughnut which Connor was silently disapproving of.

"Hank, you said you were going to put your costume on once we got here," Connor pointedly stared at the Lieutenant across from him, "and now we've been here almost an hour and you still don't have your costume on."

"You're right, Con. I almost forgot. Hold on a moment." Connor's eyes lite up and he watched as Hank fumbled around his desk for a moment for something. He then proceeded to write on something with black marker.

"There." Hank slapped on his chest a 'My name is' red name tag sticker with the name 'DAVID' scribbled on it.

Connor's face dropped into a frown. "That's not a Halloween costume."

"Sure it is. I'm Dave today."

"And who is this _David_ supposed to be exactly?"

Hank shrugged.

The android suddenly stood up. "That is an unacceptable costume, Lieutenant."

"Look, Con. I know you're excited about Halloween, but I'm not one to dress up for it, alright?"

"Then this year we are changing that." Connor than turned and began to leave.

"Connor?! The fuck you going?"

"I have a mission to complete!" Was the only answer the android provided him before he left, leaving Hank wondering what travesties the bot could be up to.

\--

Whatever Connor had been up to, he was back in less than an hour. Hank was suspicious, yet Connor acted like nothing had happened earlier.

Fortunately they didn't get called into a crime scene that day, which meant Connor became more focused on setting up for the party than actually working the rest of the day. It was hard to deny the android his enthusiasm, so he Hank let him be.

As the time for the party to start drew near, Connor and RK900 were busy getting the majority of the things set-up like tables for food and drinks for the humans, party games, and other accommodations.

Once the table of drinks was set-up, Gavin brought Tina aside. "T, I need a favor."

"Hi, welcome to Chili's. Is that really how you're going to address the ghost of Vine? Also I've known you long enough now that I should ask what that favor is before I agree to _anything_."

Gavin let out a sigh before saying, "Welcome to Bible Study. We're all children of Jesus. Now I need you to distract Nines so I can Kumbaya my lord at this party."

"So, you want me yeet over to Nines, tell him I spilled lipstick in his Valentino white bag while you put 'two shots of vodka' in the punch bowl?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you just say so? Move bitch. Get out the way." Tina then made her way over to Nines so Gavin could do the lord's work and bring booze into the Halloween party without his android bickering at him that it was against department policy and would get them in trouble. Fuck the rules. If he gets a earful from Fowler tomorrow, so be it.

"Hey, Nines. I love your costume." Tina greeted the tall android. "Can you do some impressions of the Terminator?"

"Sure, Office Chen. What kind of impressions?"

"Oh, do the voice thingy you do to Gavin!"

"Voice thingy?"

"Where you mimic voices and it pisses Gavin off. Talk like Arnold Schwarzenegger!"

"Yes, of course." Nines then imitated the actor's voice from the movie perfectly. "Come with me if you want to live."

"That's so bitchin'. Hey, Chris! You need to see this!"

Turns out it didn't take much to distract Nines once there was a small gathering of officers watching him do Arnold Schwarzenegger impressions. It only boosted the android's already too large of an ego.

\--

Five minutes before the party was to officially start, Connor shoved a bundle of folded up fabric into Lieutenant Anderson's arms. "Here's your costume for the party, Hank!"

"Connor, I told you. I'm already wearing a costume." He pointed to his DAID nametag.

"No. You're not going to be whoever this _David_ is anymore. You're going to wear a _real_ Halloween costume tonight."

Hank tried to give the folded up costume back to him. "I don't want to wear anything else."

"You haven't even seen what it is! Please at least look at it." Connor then gave him that classic puppy dog look with those big brown eyes of his. It was Hank's weakness (more like anyone's weakness) and the RK800 knew it.

Hank stared at the pitiful looking android and sighed, "Fine." He unfolded the costume to reveal a dog Kigurumi. A Saint Bernard dog Kigurumi.

When Hank lowered the costume, his partner was staring at him expectantly. " It's a Saint Bernard just like Sumo! Do you like it?"

Hank let out a defeated sigh. "Yeah. Okay, Con. I like it. But that doesn't mean I'm wearing it in front of everyone here at the station."

"But Hank-"

"I'll wear it when we get home tonight. Can we settle on that?"

It took Connor a moment to answer, his LED flashing yellow during that time. "I suppose that's better than nothing."

\--

The party had began. More officers were dressed up in costume. Music was playing and it was a nice change of scene to see everyone in the station enjoying themselves instead of stressing out over the city's never-ending crimes.

"What would they think?" Hank said, standing with a cup of 'punch,' looking off at something when Gavin approached.

"Who think what?" Gavin said, and followed Hank's gaze to the pumpkin carving station set-up across the way.

"What would CyberLife think if they saw their two greatest, most dangerous androids they ever made right now?"

There they were. CyberLife's two best deviant hunters. Highly skilled in detective work and combat. Sitting at a table. Each carefully carving a jack-o-lantern, making perfect cuts into the pumpkins, while proudly wearing Halloween costumes. The RK800 and RK900 were chatting about something–probably the success of the party they threw together–and both were focused very intently on their pumpkin carving task. It was hard to believe what their original purpose was when they were like this.

"We really fucked them up." Gavin stated, almost proudly. "But Kamski would be probably be pleased."

\--

Connor and Nines really wanted to do as many Halloween traditions at the party as they could squeeze in, which included the classic game of bobbing for apples.

"No, Con. Bobbing for apples is _gross_. The water becomes a Petri dish of whatever's in people's mouths." Hank was going to need some convincing to join them.

Connor groaned. He didn't expect Hank to be so reluctant to join in on the festivities. Then again, it was Hank he was talking about. "I bet you wouldn't be saying that if it were bobbing for cheeseburgers or doughnuts."

"The fact it's apples has nothing to do with this."

"What if you go first before everyone else then?

Hank considered it. "Alright, fine."

"That's the spirit!" Connor grinned.

Hank managed to not make a total fool of himself in getting an apple from the bucket of water. Connor of course got one flawlessly on his turn. Gavin on the other hand...

"This is rigged. You guys already got all the easy ones." Gavin huffed, giving up on many failed attempts at grabbing an apple with his teeth.

"I'm surprised, detective." Nines tsked. "I thought you would be better at this considering how good you are at sucking-"

"Shut it tincan." Gavin frowned and stopped the android before he could embarrass him any further. "If you think it's so easy, why don't you do it."

Obviously, that was a mistake to say because Nines was able to snatch an apple from the water without skipping a beat. He kept eye contact with Gavin as he bit the apple in half with his sharp teeth. Gavin wasn't sure if he should be scared or turned on by the simple action. Of course it leaned towards the latter.

\--

Nines and Gavin found their way out on the dance floor, jamming with some others to popular songs like "Monster Mash" and "The Purple People Eater."

"Come on, Hank. Dance with use please?" Connor begged his human partner.

"Con, I told you I don't dance."

"I don't either technically. I wasn't programmed to, but I do it anyway. So you can too."

"I have more fun just watching."

"If you don't, I might just take you off the list of contestants for the doughnut eating race."

"Now you're trying to blackmail me?" Hank gave a look of faux disbelief and betrayal, "You little shit."

"More like extortion, but yes." Connor shrugged, looking a little too smug for Hank's liking.

"You need to stop hanging around, Nines. He's rubbing off on you." The Lieutenant grumbled, but awkwardly joined Connor in dancing.

Gavin was a couple drinks in now, which meant he was a little more handsy in dancing with Nines than he normally would be in a public space. Not that Nines minded at all.

"You're eye thing is kind of creepy." Gavin pointed out as he looked up at his Terminator boyfriend. "All glowy and shit. Is it always like that?"

"Underneath the outer shell of my optical units, yes."

"Weird."

"Does it bother you a lot?" Nines asked, and while his voice was even, Gavin could still hear the hint of concern. It had taken Gavin a while to get comfortable with the fact his boyfriend was an android, and in the past things like that had unnerved the human.

"Nah." Gavin shrugged, "I'm more bothered by the fact you might find out about..."

"About what? About the fact that you brought alcohol into the party even when I advised against it?"

"Shit. How'd ya' know?"

"Honestly, Gavin, it's as if you forget that we are detectives. Plus I can taste it on your breath, love."

"Well, fuck. I hoped you wouldn't notice. Guess I'm in trouble now, huh? You gonna' terminate my ass or something?"

"I was going to say not to worry because it's Halloween, but that is a _very_ tempting idea." Nines smirked.

\--

Hank had been mulling the whole party over, taking note of how a lot of the other officers were wearing ridiculous costumes. The doughnut eating race would be starting soon. It was perhaps the only race he would have a strong chance at winning (he wouldn't be winning any races that involved running any time soon, or ever.) The race itself was as ridicules as the costumes. So maybe, just maybe he could humor Connor and wear a costume too. He owed the android that much. Hell, he owed him his life. The least he could do was wearing a silly Halloween costume.

He took the Kigurumi from his desk and sneaked over to the bathrooms to change into it. Upon approaching the door, Gavin and Nines suddenly stumbled out.

Gavin adjusted his costume, which had become disheveled and part of the paper mache Venom looked like it had been cracked. His android partner was trying to smooth down messy hair and straightened his jacket. It didn't take a detective to figure out what they had been up to.

"Agh, Jesus you two are so disgusting." Hank scolded, running a hand down his face, trying to wipe away any mental images before they could form.

"I dunno what you're talking about." Gavin said, but the wide smirk on his face gave everything away.

"Don't worry, Lieutenant. I made sure to wipe down-" Nines began, but Hank didn't let him finish.

"No! No! Just get the fuck outta here before I think about it any more!" He shooed the two love birds away.

\--

"The doughnut eating contest is about to begin!" Connor announced to the station as the contestants (all human, unsurprisingly) approached the line of doughnuts tied to strings. Connor found it odd that his Lieutenant wasn't there already, chopping at the bit to eat more of the glazed pastries.

Connor began to worry, but he fortunately didn't have to worry long. He almost didn't recognize Hank when he came over wearing the Saint Bernard Kigurumi.

"Hank! You're wearing a costume!" Connor beamed.

"Does it look okay?" Hank asked, worried that it may not be flattering to his figure. He wasn't exactly Connor who could pull off anything he threw on.

"It's perfect!" Arms were then thrust around Hank and the Saint Bernard hugged the smaller Dalmatian android back.

"I'm glad it makes you happy." He smiled, trying to ignore the fact that most of the station was watching them.

Tina wiped away a fake tear, "What's better than this? Guys being dudes."

"Just a couple of dudes being guys." Gavin rolled his eyes.

"A couple of guys being dudes." Nines added, because Gavin has shown him plenty of Vines to know what's up.

"A couple of dudes being gay-"

"Would you three shut the fuck up." Hank let go of Connor and shook his head. "Now are we starting this doughnut eating race or not?"

Hank was able to devour his doughnut on a string in just a couple bites, winning the race. Connor wasn't sure if he should be proud or a concerned because the Lieutenant had had way too many doughnuts that day and had even went after the extra ones for the game.

All in all, it was a pretty good Halloween for Detroit's finest detective androids and their humans.

\--

**BONUS:**

**November 1st, 2039:**

Fowler is glad that Halloween is over and he can have some time between the holidays where he isn't surrounded by decorations and the station's RK androids going nuts over the festivities.

He walked past reception, into the station to find all the Halloween decorations had been taken down, which was good, expect... they were all now replaced with Christmas decorations.

"CONNOR! NINES! YOU FUCKING ANDROIDS!!!!"


End file.
